Brutus the Berserker 2
Brutus followed the guide back up the stairs and up to the second topside floor. The guide took a left turn down a hall and then right at a large wooden door. "Farius, I need you to show someone how to use the mithril power." "Wait at the door, I will be out in just a second." "He is always performing experiments with chemicals and such from all around Epic." "I don't think it will take long to learn how to use this mithril." "Alright, what am I teaching and who am I teaching it to?" "You need to teach Brutus here how to use mithril to command lightning." "Do you have any enhancer ability?" "Yes." "Which one?" "All of them." "I'm serious, which ability have you devoted yourself to?" "I'm serious too, I use all enhancer abilities." "Must be another freak like that hands guys. Well, just channel your spirit energy into the mithril like you do any other sort of enhancing." "So I just push my spirit energy into it like this." Brutus extends the void razor down the hall and projects his spirit energy through it. A little fire surrounded the blade, a puddle formed on the ground, wind blew in the hallway, and a bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of the void razor and blew a hole in the wall in front of it. "Eric! Don't use so much inside the palace, go outside first." "We will have someone come to fix that later. Lets just go to the courtyard." "I like it. Maybe ground enhancing will work on the mithril so I can make a better shape to direct it better." "Mithril is not bound by the normal laws of enhancing, and is almost impossible to work with once all the water has evaporated." "Bah, you just don't have anyone trying hard enough." Brutus held out the void razor again and channeled his ground enhancing ability into it. He could feel the pull of the mithril, but it was much harder than even vibranium to move. "There, it can be done." "Just leave, I have to get back to my lab." "I'm going to practice with this in the courtyard for a bit, just send the diplomats when they are ready to leave." Brutus went to the courtyard and practiced using the lightning ability for almost an hour before the guide came to get him again. "The diplomats are finished. They are by the main entrance." "Alright, I need a few more pounds of mithril though, find were I am staying in the city and bring it to me." "Yes lord Brutus." Brutus went to the main entrance and met up with the diplomats. "We have gotten you a room at the best inn of the city." "Great, lets go." Brutus and the diplomats left the palace and walked down a few more streets and came to a large wooded building. "Your room is on the top floor Brutus, while staying here you will be treated like an extension of the king." "Tell the guide at the palace were I am staying. I will be on the roof if anyone needs me." "Just take this note from the king, it will prove who you are." Brutus left the diplomats and entered the inn. The inn had tables to the left and right of the entrance in front of it was a counter with a man sitting behind it. "Welcome to the Tiber's dwelling, anything I can get you?" "Yeah I got this note from the king." "Excellent, please follow Valentina to the room." "Hello sir, I am Valentina, follow me to your room." "Just a second, someone should come from the palace with a package for me. Have them take it to my room." "Yes sir." Brutus followed Valentina up some stairs to the left of the counter. "You don't look like any noble I have ever seen." "I'm just a mercenary." "And with such a long iron sword. I would ask if you are with the monster slayer guild, but they only carry vibranium swords and not so much armor." "Oh it is vibranium, and so is the armor." "It must be very heavy, wearing all that and then carrying such a large sword." "I don't seem to think about it much anymore, but I suppose the Berserker's Battle Armor is a little over 300 pounds." "That's quite the mouthful, well your room will be on this floor." "How can I get to the roof?" "There is a ladder on the outside of the building you can use. Here if your room and the key. I'll be going if you don't need anything else." "Were can I get something to eat?" "You can come to the ground floor and get something to eat here free of charge." "Alright, that is all." Brutus went inside the room and took off his armor and laid the void razor down. Brutus examined the room and the hospitalizes. Some things had changed in 300 years, like the way things were built and the quality of objects. Brutus went to the ground floor of the inn and got something to eat for diner and then went back to his room and slept. Every morning Brutus put on the berserker's battle armor and equipped the void razor and went to the roof to practice lightning enhancing. Brutus reorganized the mithril in the void razor and the vibranium to make the lightning shoot straighter and be more powerful. Brutus also replaced some of the vibranium in the berserker's battle armor with mithril so he could shoot lighting from his hands. A few weeks later a great deal of people come to see Brutus at the inn. "Lord Brutus we have assembled all members of the guild who wish to travel to Florus with you." "Good. Where is Hans?" "Hans will not be coming with us, he is needed to protect the empire from any threats while the monster slayer guild is away." "Alright, let's not waste any time, do you have any ships at the port?" "Yes we do." "Food for at least 2 months." "Yes, but won't it only take a few days to get to Florus?" "Yes, but Florians will try to hide once you kill the majority of them, happened on Meka and on the first invasion. We are going to find every last one of them." "Won't we be able to get food while on Florus?" "Florians don't eat like us men. Florians eat a solely meat based diet that contains high amounts of metal. I could stay on Florus because I could use ground enhancing to bring the metal out of the meat, but I will not do that for any of you." "We will also bring a few ground enhancers with us to help then." "Go quick, I am headed for the dock." Brutus followed a small group of guild leaders and was followed by many more subordinates. The dock had 4 ships much bigger than the ones around them, and had crest of the monster slayer guild on their hulls. A podium was setup and the king was standing on it. "Good morning Brutus the Strong, we are happy to see the day that Epic will no longer fear invasion from any foreign army. With the power given to me as king of all man in Epic, I give you the title of Brutus the Berserker, for the feats of strength you have performed in battle." "Cool." "An in addition to this new title, I give you the rank of 7 star general of the Tiber army. Lead the monster slayers to victory in Florus and we will one day come to settle there." Brutus and the monster slayer guild members boarded the ships and prepared to leave. Brutus went to the front of the ship and watched until everyone was done getting on board. Once the bridge was pulled back aboard, the ships each went out in a V shape. "Brutus, we are ready to begin the journey." "Yes, I will take us there in a few hours." All the ships rose a bit, but the water below them stayed the same. It was actually the water all around the ships that was being moved, and not the ships themselves. Brutus slowly started to pick up the pace. "How many men do you have in the fleet?" "If we only include slayers and monsters, we have a little over 5,000." "I think we should land on the southern tip of Florus were there numbers are smaller than elsewhere." "Um, hello lord Brutus?" "Just a minute Alex, I just have to ask one more thing from Brutus." "Alright." "Brutus, how large is Florus in comparison to Epic?" "Oh, about half as big, but there are more mountains." "I will come find you once we arrive, Alex you may speak now." "Hi lord Brutus, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" "I don't out favors easily. You will have to do something for me." "Anything my lord." "Well then, bring me the heads of 10 Florians within an hour of when we land, and I will do this favor of yours." "Yes my lord, I will bring 10 heads to you. I'll be off now." Alex left the front of the ship and left Brutus standing there. About 18 hours later Brutus could see land from the ship. It was dark and most florians would be asleep, so it would be a good time to invade if the men on board were not asleep too. Brutus went to the under-deck and awoke the leader. "Hey, wake up." "Are we there?" "Florus is within a mile from our current location. Should we begin the invasion?" "No, we will wait till morning and fight like the honorable men we are." "If that is really what you think it best." The leader went back to sleep, and Brutus went to sleep on the deck. Brutus set the ships down while he slept, but passively kept the water from moving so that he could sleep peacefully. When the sun first started to come up, the ship captains began waking people up, and the monster slayers began readying themselves for the invasion. The standard equipment for a slayer was a vibranium sword, vibranium arm guards, and half plate steel armor. Monsters on the other hand had equipment that varied wildly. Some had spears or axes, some had no armor or full vibranium. As men came out to the deck Alex made his way for Brutus. "So I just need to get 10 heads in an hour?" "That's right. Prove you have the skill to keep up with someone like me." "I'll do it!" Alex ran into the crowd on the deck and Brutus turned to the leader. "We will be ready in a few minutes." "You might find out soon you were not as ready as you thought." "I don't know what you could be so scared about. I might not have been on Meka when you took out the invaders, but if 700.000 Florian soldiers can be killed by one man in 20 days, then what will our entire fleet of men be able to do?" "I'm going to stay on the ship while you are in battle. If I show my face I know the Florians will run." "Sorry about Alex, he is always looking for people to train him. It is rumored that his entire family were all assassins, but in one failed operation they were wiped out. Alex was the only one who lived because he was training in classical sword fighting technique in West city. We all joke about how the sword saved his life without him even known how to use it, and now it will save him on the battlefield too." "I have been mastering my skill for over 400 years. I'm sure I can teach him a thing or two. Better get started with the invasion." "Oh that's right. Go ahead and take the ships to shore. We will disembark directly to land and begin." "Alright" Brutus took the ships the rest of the way to Florus and the monster slayers began getting off the ships.